Love really Hurt
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -Chap 5 is up- "Kalian akan lebih menyakiti banyak orang…" gumamnya sambil berlalu dari tempat itu. meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menenangkannya. Mian karena chap sebelumnya banyak kesalahan DX
1. Chapter 1

R/N: hula~ Rhie is come back! *jingkrak2* ada yang ngerasa kangen nggak? *Reader: Kagak!* yasudlah~ Rhie males R/N lah… #plak

Heheh~ fic kali ini Rhie mo buat cerita tentang para oppadeul di SuJu yang pada dasarnya memang rada-radaXD ya…gaje yak? =.=" sama kyak yang buatnya dundx…

XxX

**Disclaimer:**

**SuJu © all member have themselves and god.**

**But, Sungmin is always my husband and no protes! XP**

**Love really hurt: Hate U-Love U © Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Pairing: **

**MinRhie XP #plak heheh~ masih rahasia.**

**Genre:**

**Romance, hurt/comfort?, humor.**

**Warn!: **

**B.L, ooc, EYD yang tidak sesuai, aneh, abal, delel.**

**Don't like this warn! Please don't read it! K XD**

* * *

-Kyuhyun pov-

Minggu ini, adalah minggu yang amat sangat bersejarah bagiku. Ya… karena minggu ini, aku… Cho Kyuhyun akan berusaha menyatakan perasaanku pada-nya! Ya! Pada hyung-ku yang imut-imut dan manis itu. Kalian mengenal kami kan? Nggak? Harusnya kalian jangan kelamaan hidup dijaman primitive seperti author satu ini. Ia bahkan baru kenal kami tahun ini *author ketahuan gaptek*

Oke… OOT. Bek to story: aku… seorang CHO KYUHYUN, pemuda yang gantengnya melebihi orang-orang ganteng di SuJu akan melakukan penembakan(?). Err… kok kayak teroris yang lagi ngegegerin Indonesia sih. Maksudku nggak se-ekstrim itu loh. Ya, pokoknya gitu deh. Aku bener-bener gila gara-gara hyung-ku itu. argh! Padahal akukan jenius.

Semua hyungdeul-ku yang lainnya pun menyemangatiku loh. Kecuali satu orang, Hyung yang memiliki tinggi berlebihan diantara member lainnya plus yang paling kaya. Tanpa menyebutkan namanya pun kalian pasti kenal kan? Yap! Dialah Choi Siwon. Entah kenapa hanya dia yang kurang suka akan hal ini. Jangan-jangan Siwon-hyung suka lagi sama Minnie-hyung?

Masa sih? Tapi kan, menurut para ELF, mereka berdua adalah Couple terbaru yang lagi bersinar(?) SiMin? NO! Bukannya Siwon-hyung couple-nya Kibum-hyung? Eh! Tapi Siwon-hyung nggak pernah bilang suka sama Kibum-hyung kayak hyungdeul lainnya 'kan? Oh my god! Apakah aku sekarang punya saingan selain Shindong-hyung?

Oke… khayalanku bener-bener udah nyampe langit ketujuh. Mana mungkin Minnie-hyung suka sama Siwon-hyung 'kan? Semua orang didunia ini juga tahu terutama ELF yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai KyuMin Shipper kalau Minnie-hyung amat sayang banget sama aku. Siwon-hyung, aku nggak bakalan kalah darimu. Because, he is mine, kekeke~

" Kyu~" terdengar suara yang sangat kuhapal. Tentu saja, aku udah lebih dari empat tahun bersamanya. Masa aku nggak kenal sama suara orang yang ku sukai sih. Aku langsung membalikan tubuhku. Di sana, aku lihat My Lovely Minnie yang sedang berjalan kearahku.

" Ada apa Minnie-hyung?" jawabku dengan selembut mungkin.

Dia hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menatapku. Ah~ manis sekali. Andai saja ia udah jadi namja-chingu ku, aku pasti udah melakukan hal yang nggak boleh dilihat anak dibawah umur tapi sangat disukai oleh para fujoshi akut.

" Kau lihat Siwonie?" indah~ eh! Apa yang tadi ia bilang ya? Kayaknya tadi Minnie-hyung bilang Siwon.

" Hyung tadi bilang apa?" pasti tadi aku salah denger. Nggak mungkin kan Minnie-hyung nanya Siwon-hyung?

" Kyu lihat Siwonie?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini terlihat rona pink di pipinya. Apa-apaan sikap itu?

" Tadi aku lihat ia sama Mimi-ge." Kataku datar. Menyebalkan, aku paling nggak suka kalau ada namja lain yang ditanya Minnie-hyung selain aku.

" Oke, dadah Kyuhyunie~" katanya sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Setelah merasa Minnie-h yung udah pergi jauh. Akupun merebahkan tubuhku kekasur. Argh! Masa sih rumor itu bener? Kenapa aku kesel sih? Padahal aku juga banyak couple-an ama yang member lainnya. Terutama sama Mimi-ge, hyung-ku SuJu M. tapi, aku nggak rela kalau Minnie-hyung sama yang lain. Nggak akan!

" Hoam~" ternyata berpikir itu sangat menguras tenaga ya. Mending aku tidur aja deh daripada gaje marah-marah sendiri.

* * *

" Saranghae, Minnie-hyung."

" Nado saranghae, Siwonie."

" Jinjja?" katanya memastikan.

" Tentu. Aku cinta Siwon dibandingkan Kyuhyun." NO!

…

Mimpi buruk. Kenapa aku bisa mimpi hal paling mengerikan itu?

Kulirik jam weker yang berada di meja antara kasurku dengan Minnie-hyung. Jam 12.30 a.m. bagus sekali. Eh! Kasur disebelahku kok kosong, masa ia belum balik ke sini sih. Gawat, aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama dia. Bisa-bisa aku diceramahin sama Kangin-hyung, appa yang begitu overprotective samaanak-anaknya –terutama yang berstatus uke- lagi.

Ku cuci mukaku terlebih dahulu. Kalau kayak gini, aku jadi nggak ngantuk lagi. Setelah mencuci muka, aku pun membuka pintu kamar. Instingku mengatakan kalau Minnie-hyung nggak akan keluar dari dorm SuJu M ini.

Aku udah masuk kamar mimi-ge dan Henly, tapi nggak ada. Aku juga udah masuk kamar EunHae sama Wookie-Siwon, tapi nggak ada juga. Tunggu! Waktu masuk kamar Wookie-Siwon, aku juga nggak lihat Siwon-hyung tidur. Firasatku nggak enak nih, masa mereka lagi bersamaan? Shut up, Kyuhyun! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu.

Tinggal satu tempat yang belum kudatangi. Dapur. Huh! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sini? Masa berci-.

Nggak! Aku pasti berhalusinasi. Mereka itu Minnie-hyung dan Siwon-hyung 'kan? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di situ?

Aku melihat Minnie-hyung berada di antara tembok dengan tubuh Siwon-hyung. Kedua tangan Siwon-hyung berada di kiri kanan tubuhnya, seakan nggak membiarkannya lepas dengan mudah begitu saja. Ini mimpi 'kan? Plis, biarkan aku bangun saat ini juga.

Aku bener-bener nggak tahu harus ngapain sekarang.

" Saranghae, Minnie." Kata-kata itu. kenapa dia yang mengatakannya. Minnie-hyung, ku mohon. Jangan bilang kalau kau juga…

" Nado saranghae, Siwonnie." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Cukup! Aku nggak bisa lihat lebih dari ini. ku putuskan untuk pergi dan kembali ke kamar.

Brak!

Per-setan dengan suara pintu yang kubanting keras tadi. Aku nggak peduli biarpun itu membangunkan yang lainnya. Pikiranku saat ini hanya satu. Aku benci semuanya!

-end of Kyuhyun pov-

* * *

Pagi hari.

Pagi hari yang sedikit -cukup- damai di dorm SuJu M. Para member yang lainnya melakukan aktivitas yang-tidak- penting seperti biasanya. Seperti Eunhyuk yang lagi semedi di depan laptopnya bersama Donghae menonton Sponge Bob yang –katanya- dapat pinjam dari maknae DBSK –Changmin-. Tentu saja hanya orang pabbo seperti Yesung yang akan percaya kalau DVD ber-cover Sponge Bob and friend(?) itu isinya bener-bener Sponge bob. Right! Changmin kan terkenal yadong?

" Hyukkie." Kata Donghae, matanya masih focus melihat adegan demi adegan panas didalam laptop malang milik Eunhyuk itu.

" Apa?" kini Eunhyuk bersuara.

" Ayo kita praktekan! Dan kita apload ke C-world atau youtube!" usulnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah benda panjang empuk bernama bantal(?) err… maksud author guling melayang indah tepat mengenai kepala sang ElFishy kita tercinta.

" Yah! Pervert mind's." ucap Eunhyuk dengan bahasa Inggris sebisanya.

Mari kita tinggalkan aktivitas bener-bener –nggak- pentingnya mereka dan beralih pada Zoumi dan Henry, dua orang ini lebih memilih menonton TV berbahasa Yunani kuno? Apakah mereka paham? Tentu! Tentu saja **nggak. Sama. Sekali.** Sepertinya mereka hanya tertarik pada makanan yang sedang mereka lihat itu. satu kata dipikiran mereka ' Lapar… T.T kapan nih makannya XO' hohoho~

Baiklah, kita ketempat Siwon. Dia sedang membaca novel sastra berbahasa Melayu(?) di sofa. Ya… hanya membaca

"…"

"…"

"…"

Dan membaca… hoam~ kayaknya ini cerita bakalan membosankan kalau kita hanya melihat Siwon-oppa. Skip! Kita beralih pada sang Eternal Magnae, Ryeowook. Rupanya Wookie sedang menelpon ke dorm SuJu di Korea, siapa lagi kalau bukan menelponYesung. Sang Hyung tersayang.

" Wookie!" rengek Yesung di sebrang sambungan telepon.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Wookie cemas, sepertinya Yesung sedang menderita sekarang.

" Para Ddangko-Brothers marah sama aku!" adunya. Dan hanya dibalas oleh bunyi 'kaing' anjing baru peliharaan Yesung.

Wookie yang mendengar kributan itu hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Dalam hatinya terpatri, ' Kenapa aku bisa suka sama dia ya?' ya… adakah yang bisa jawab? Silahkan kirim ke kotak pos terdekat.

Baiklah, jangan biarkan author ngetik ke-abnormalan lainnya dari para oppa-oppa kita tercinta. Lebih baik kita lihat pasangan KyuMin yang lagi duduk di meja makan berhadap-hadapan. Hanya duduk, paham! Mereka kan belum buat sarapan.

Kalian tanya kenapa mereka harus berada di meja makan? Lalu mereka mau ke mana? Nggak mungkin di WC dan sedang melakukan 'itu' 'kan? Oke… jangan lemparin author panci bekas.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun HANYA duduk di sana selama seperempat jam yang lalu dengan keheningan yang mencekam bahkan melebihi cekamnya kuburan di malam hari. Dengan efek hujan disekeliling Kyuhyun, namja yang dijuluki 'The king of aegyo' itu tahu kalau Magnae kesayangannya sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

' Apa Kyuhyun lagi dapet?' pikir Sungmin. Oke Sungmin, Kyuhyun itu namja… nggak mungkin kalau ia bisa 'dapet'. Ternyata hidup bersama orang-orang yang memiliki tingkat keanehan akut seperti SuJu ini membuat dirinya bodoh. Ternyata bodoh itu menular ya? Fuihh~

" Kyu~"

"…" nggak ada respon dari sang magnae.

" Kyuu~"

"…" masih nggak ditanggapi.

Sungmin nyerah.

* * *

5 menit kemudian.

" Kyu~" kali ini Sungmin memakai nada sedikit merajuk dengan efek bunny-bunny pink(?)

"…" ternyata masih nggak berpengaruh pada sang magnae satu ini.

" Kyuuu~" the king of aegyo ini menggunakan jurus cute 1000 volt andalannya. Tapi ditekankan sekali lagi. Dengan blod dan italic _**kyuhyun nggak peduli**_. Poor BunnyMin.

" Kyuu~"

Brak!

Meja nggak bersalah itu ternyata jadi sasaran kemarahan seorang Kyuhyun.

" SHUT UP! HYUNG!" bentak Kyuhyun nggak sadar. " KAU MENGGANGGU!"

Sedetik kemudian ia sadar siapa yang udah ia bentak.

" H-hyu-"

" Ada apa ini?" tanya Siwon selaku leader di sini. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan beralih pada Sungmin yang sedang menunduk. " Minnie-Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil berjalan kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya. Matanya udah mulai berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Ia takut, takut akan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membentaknya barusan. Baru kali ini, selama lebih dari empat tahun bersama Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu.

Siwon yang melihatnya pun langsung mendekap Sungmin lembut. Ia tahu, kalau Hyung-nya ini sangat sensitive dengan bentakan.

" hyung nggak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat SiMin moment itu pun jadi panas dingin dan memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sementara member yang lainnya hanya diam di ruang tengah menyaksikan magnae ke dua mereka seperti itu.

Kadang Kyuhyun jauh lebih kekanakan dibandingkan Taemin atau Henry sekalipun.

**End or TBC?**

*lirik kanan kiri* Fyuhh~ gimana ceritanya reader? Gaje kah? Atau bagus?

Ini fic real KyuMin pertama Rhie loh XD *kagak ada yang nanya* jadi, My hunie bunie sama siapa nih? Kyuhyun? Siwon? Apa Rhie? *author dilempar* di sini Siwon-oppa yang jadi leadernya. Bener nggak sih?

Bersediakah review? *Kitten eyes* ntar Rhie keburu kena marah ama Teuki-ma loh(?) *lirik KyuMin yang mendung sama Teuki yang lagi ngasah golok sama Kangin*

Teuki: Sini lu author! Gimana ma my baby gw! *senyum evil* *author langsung ngibrik ke dorm Ft Island trz bawa kabur Minan-pa(?)*

See you in next chap n.n/

" Reader yang baik, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca XP"

R.E.V.I.E.W

Love

Rhie_


	2. Chapter 2

R/N: Annyeong hehehe~ katanya yang jadi leader SuJu M ntu Mimi-oppa. Tapi, ada yang bilang kalo masih Hankyung-oppa. Mana yang bner nih?

Abis ntu, katanya Hyukkie-oppa sama my hunie bunie ntu buka member baru SuJu M, tapi Cuma ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan album 'Too perfect'. Ya sud, serahkan semuanya pada mereka XD

yah~ bagi yang udah myempetin waktu serta tenaga buat ripiu, makasih banget ya. Saranghae~ *ngelempar Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah*

Happy read…

* * *

Di dorm SuJu Korea.

Leeteuk selaku sang tetua sedang melakukan aktivitas yang terbilang melelahkan. Mondar-mandir bak setrikaan selama setengah jam lalu.

Kenapa Leeteuk melakukan hal yang –sangat- kurang kerjaan seperti itu. Jawabannya adalah karena ia sangat cemas mengetahui kalau anaknya -semua saeng di SuJu adalah anaknya- yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin, usia 26 tahun, warna favorite pink dan- cukup.

Berita yang dibawa oleh dua couple teraneh yang pasti para ELFs ketahui itu benar-benar… membuat sang tetua syok berat. Why? Karena, seorang Cho Kuhyun yang notabene nggak pernah sekali pun bersikap kasar pada Sungmin. Membentak The king of aegyo. Kurang jelas. oke, menggunakan garis miring, blod dan underline _**membentak**_. Oh~ padahal Sungmin adalah satu-satunya pawang Kyuhyun.

" Ayolah Jung su, kau jangan bolak balik," ujar Heechul yang lebih sering dipanggil Heenim itu. " kau membuatku pusing." Lanjutnya. Padahal ia lagi semedi di depan TV sambil melihat To ming Se, tokoh di drama Meteor Garden. Ia kan udah capek-capek minjam itu film dari Hongki.

" Kau nggak mengerti Heenim-ah. Aku khawatir sama Minnie-ah!" jeritnya histeris. Ya… kadang Leeteuk bisa lebay juga kalau udah nyangkut sama masalah anak-anaknya.

" Ya… tapi kan nggak musti gitu, iya kan Hanie?" tanya Heechul pada Hankyung yang lagi di dapur. Namun, ternyata orang yang bersangkutan sedang pacaran dengan seorang yeoja. Sejak kapan di dorm SuJu ada yeoja? Oh~ ternyata bukan yeoja manusia, tapi sebuah benda bernama 'Nasi goreng Beijing' =_=

" YA! HANIE! KAU SELINGKUH!" tuduh Heechul sangar.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**SuJu© All member have themselves and god.**

**But, Sungmin is always my husband XP**

**Love really hurt: Sorry sorry© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Pairing:**

**Mengandung KyuMin and SiMin. And always member SuJu.**

**Genre:**

**Romance dan yang lainnya disesuaikan(?)**

**Warn!:**

**B.L, ooc, EYD yang tidak sesuai, aneh, abal, delel.**

**Don't like this warn! Please don't read it! K XP**

* * *

Kita balik lagi ke China.

Saat ini, para member SuJu M lagi berada di bandara. Yap! Kali ini mereka akan konser di Korea.

" Akhirnya kita ke Korea!" teriak EunHae bersamaan sambil berpelukan. Para ELFs yang kebetulan mengantarkan kepergian(?) para idolanya pun nggak menyia-nyiakan EunHae moment tersebut.

Bruk!(?)

Buku yang dipegang Siwon mendarat dengan mulus ke kepala dua manusia hiperaktif tersebut. Yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare -nggak- menakutkan dari mereka berdua.

" Jangan melakukan fanservice di sini, itu akan membuat para ELFs makin menggila." khotbah Siwon pada keduanya sambil menunjuk gumpalan para ELFs yang berada sekitar 30 meter dari posisi mereka saat ini.

Siwon melirik Sungmin sekilas, kemudian Kyuhyun. Ke Sungmin dan ke Kyuhyun lagi. Lalu ia menghela napas melihat mereka berdua yang sejak insiden itu sampai sekarang belum berbicara sama sekali.

Siwon berpikir, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa membentak Sungmin seperti itu? sampai-sampai ia harus membujuk Sungmin dengan Ice cream strawberry dua pack, permen lollipop warna pelangi empat pack dan mengajak jalan-jalan ke_ Lotte world_ akhir pekan ini supaya Sungmin berhenti menangis.

' Hahh~ kenapa aku yang malah rugi ya?' tanyanya miris sambil meratapi nasibnya. Ia pasti bakalan menghabiskan banyak uang kalau mentratir Sungmin. Sejak kapan oppa kita satu ini perhitungan? Tanyakan saja pada Dangkoma.

Tapi… semenit kemudian, ia tersenyum manis melihat Sungmin yang lagi memandangnya.

" Wae?" tanya Sungmin penasaran sambil berjalan mendekati Siwon.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng pelan dan merangkul bahu Sungmin lembut.

" Nanti di pesawat, hyung duduk sama aku ya." bisik Siwon di telinga Sungmin. Ia nggak mau ada yang dengar hal itu.

" Tentu," balasnya cepat. " aku bawa makanan ringan loh." Lanjutnya sambil memasang senym manis andalannya.

Sungmin pikir, lebih baik duduk bareng Siwon daripada Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia bener-bener kesal sama Kyuhyun. Seenaknya saja evil magnae itu marah-marah nggak jelas.

Sementara, Ryeowook dan Henry yang saat ini berada di belakang SiMin hanya saling melemparkan pandangan ada-apa-dengan-mereka-berdua?

" Henly-ah."

" Wae, gege?"

" Menurutmu, mereka pacaran?"

…

Kyuhyun yang sekali lagi melihat adegan SiMin moment ini bener-bener kesel. Yak! Kesal. Kenapa Sungmin malah dekat-dekat sama Siwon sih? Terus apa yang tadi mereka omongin? Itulah mungkin beberapa pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dilontarkannya selantang-lantangnya di sini.

Tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk melakukan hal gaje tersebut. Lebih baik diam sekarang daripada ia ngebuat Sungmin nangis lagi kayak tadi.

Zhou mi yang melihat Kyuhyun pun bisa menyadarinya. Sadar akan kecemburuaan seorang Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang dekat dengan Sungmin.

Zhou mi tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun memendam perasaan pada Sungmin sejak lama. Mungkin sejak pertama ia debut. Ia paham gimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. marah, kesal, cemburu… semua jadi satu. Ya… ia paham.

Mungkin…

Karena ia juga cemburu.

Tapi…

Sama siapa?

* * *

Dorm SuJu

Insiden peneriakan Heechul tadi membuat Hankyung batuk-batuk nggak jelas sampai sekarang. Mungkin sanking kagetnya ia akan teriakan sang Cinderella sangar SuJu tersebut.

" Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum khawatir. Ia sedang off sekarang, makanya ia ke dorm ini.

" Gwaenchana yo, Kibum-ah." ujar Hankyung lembut.

Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, serta Shindong hanya memberikan tatapan malang-sekali-nasibmu-punya-uke-sadis pada Hankyung. Sedangkan orang yang seharusnya disalahkan hanya duduk di sofa sambil sesekali menggerutu kesal.

" Sudahlah, Heenim-ah." kata Leeteuk bijak. Ia sudah paham dengan sikap Heechul satu ini.

" Benar hyung. Masa hyung cemburu sama makanan sih." canda Kangin. Tapi Kangin langsung diam saat melihat deathglare dari hyung-nya tersebut.

" Nggak lucu!" balasnya judes. " Hei kepala besar! Ambilin aku minum!" suruhnya sambil menunjuk Yesung.

" Kok aku sih hyung?" protes Yesung nggak terima. Orang ia lagi berduka gara-gara di diamkan sama anak-anaknya sekarang, masa hyung-nya satu ini nggak ngerti perasaannya sih.

" Kenapa! mau protes!" tantang Heechul pada Yesung. Yesung langsung mengkeret, lebih baik ambil jalan amannya saja. Ngambilin sang Cinderella minuman di dapur. Ya… ia kan nggak mau mati muda. Kan ia belum ngapa-ngapain hunie bunie sweetie Wookie-nya.

Untungnya yang disukai Yesung adalah sang Eternal magnae yang baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung(?) di SuJu dan bukannya si Cinderella sangar, galak, judes, moody dan nggak ada sifat kayak Cinderella-Cinderella-nya seperti di dongeng anak-anak. Kalau yang meranin Cinderella-nya adalah Kim Heechul, pasti itu dongeng nggak bakalan terkenal seperti sekarang.

" Woi kepala besar! Kenapa lama banget!" bentakan keras Heechul akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Yesung dari imajinasi gajenya.

" Iya." balasnya sabar. Nasib. Kenapa nggak aku saja sih yang jadi hyung-nya?

* * *

30 menit kemudian.

Akhirnya, setelah paksaan serta bujukan dari sang leader. Heechul meminta maaf pada Hankyung. Ya… Hankyung pun langsung memaafkannya dengan syarat Heechul harus mau diajak NC an.

Percaya?

Bohong ding XP

Tok! Tok!

Pintu dorm diketuk. Semua mata tertuju pada Yesung dengan pandangan kamu-yang-bukain-ya?

Malang benar nasibmu Sungiepa. Padahal ada yang lebih muda dari kamu kayak Kangin, Shindong dan Kibum. Sabar~

" Siapa?" teriak Yesung.

" Kami!" jawab orang yang berada di luar sana.

" Kami?" beo Yesung. Ya… mulai deh pabbo-nya. Batin semua orang sweatdrop.

" Hyung, ini kami." Sebuah suara yang sangat Yesung hapal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan saeng kesayangannya –Wookie-.

Ceklek!

" WOOKIEE!" teriak lebai Yesung langsung memeluk kencang Wookie yang baru saja masuk ke dorm. Para member lain pada sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan Yesung yang gaje itu.

" Berhenti memeluk Wookie-ah, hyung. Kau ingin membuatnya mati?" tegur Donghae yang merasa sangat iba pada Wookie yang kelihatannya sesak napas gara-gara pelukan Yesung. Melihat itu, Donghae jadi ingat dengan ikan kesayangannya yang bulan lalu mati di makan Ddangkoma(?) anak tertua Yesung(?).

" Aku kan kangen dengannya." Bela Yesung sambil terus memeluk Wookie. Tapi langsung di lempar bola sama Kangin.

" Aku nggak mau kita kehilangan satu member karena ulah gajemu." ucap Kangin pedas sepedas pedasnya. Yesung langsung mendung karena perkataan itu, membuat Wookie iba.

" Sudahlah hyung." kata Wookie sambil mengelus rambut Yesung yang lagi mendung sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping(?)

" Hiks!"

"…"

"…"

" HWAA~"

Oke… kita tinggalkan couple satu itu.

Siwon, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Zhou mi, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry –minus Ryeowook yang lagi sama Yesung- langsung menuju sofa. Misi jangka pendek mereka saat ini adalah, merebahkan tubuh mereka semua. Satu kata CAPEK.

Tentu saja, mereka kan sibuk. Tidur minimal hanya empat sampai lima jam di China membuat setiap menit bagi semua member itu sangat berharga.

Dalam hitungan menit. Dorm berubah jadi seperti pasar malam yang jauh dari rumah author.

Yesung dan Wookie sedang menasehati anak-anak mereka, yang hanya disambut dengan kedipan mata.

" Lihat Wookie, mereka nggak mau ngomong sama aku!" jerit Yesung frustasi.

" Ayolah hyung, memang mereka nggak berbicara 'kan?"

" EH!" Yesung… justru aneh kan kalau mereka bicara.

…

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang mngajarkan pelajaran yadong tahun 2011 pada sang mochi – Henry-, tapi langsung dapat jitakan kramat dari Kibum plus lemparan sandal, sepatu dan anak-anaknya.

Hanyung dan Heechul lagi mojok sama Heebum dan Bada di kolong(?).

Di dapur, Kangin dan Shindong lagi lomba makan, siapa yang bisa menghabiskan ramen sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Serta kegiatan para member lainnya yang malas author jelaskan

…

Sementara Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Zhou mi dan Siwon hanya diam di sofa panjang.

Leeteuk berada di tengah. Samping kirinya ada SiMin dan kanannya ada ZhouHyun.

Sesekali Leeteuk melirik kelakuan dongsaengnya. Terlihat Sungmin sedang ngobrol dengan Siwon, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Pastinya, itu membuat sang leader jadi bingung. Sejak kapan Sungmin dekat sama Siwon? Setahunya, Sungmin itu dekat sama Kyuhyun 'kan.

Leeteuk kemudian beralih melirik Kyuhyun dan Zhou mi. Terlihat jelas kalau Kyuhyun melirik tajam pada Siwon dan Sungmin yang saat ini sedang rangkul-rangkulan mesra di sebelah Leeteuk. Zhou mi terlihat sedang mengalihkan perhatian magnae tersebut supaya berhenti melirik SiMin.

Lah… kayaknya bakalan ada cinta segiempat deh, ramal Leeteuk.

** Tbc**

**Nb: Disini SuJu M mke formasi SuJu M yang sekarang. Tapi, Hankyung nggak keluar dari SuJu. Tanya kenapa? namanya juga fic *ngeles***

**Balesan ripiu:**

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: Oh… tidak bisa. Minnie te2p puna saya. Wkwkw, ya… kalo bayaran Kyu lbih mhal dri Siwon, ntr Rhie bklan ubah jd KyuMin XP *matre*

Minnie Lups Starcraf: Kalo buta, gmn Kyu bsa Liat my hunie bunnie *ga nyambung* ni XD

LittleLiappe: silahkan… *ngasih Kyuhyun* rhie mh kgak peduli *dilempar sandal bagus(?)* wkwkw…

Eturn Misaki: Heheh~ iya… mian deh… thanks atas . ni X)

Aokikumiko: iya… TBC kok. Tenang, Teuki udah ma Kangin kok…

FaraDN: heheh~ liat ja nanti…

Ladyuminhae: Hahah~ iya… ni lnjut kq…

Kyuminbee: HWaaa~ *toss breng* hohoh~ ntr mungkin KiMin(?) *ngaco* eh! Tapi bisa ja lohh… Minnie te2p puna ku X)

Pinkyikalovumin: Umur? Heheh~ umur rhie empat belas tahun… lhir thun 1996 *bnr ga tuh?* ya, Rhie msih klz 2 Sma kq X) iyap! uke beraksi, msa seme mulu yx brkuasa :D wkwkw

Lanlopumin: Heheh~ tenang… Kyu kan da Mimi XDXD

Maki Kisaragi: Hohoho~ wlupn entr bklan KyuMin, tpi bwt Kyu mndrita dlu yak? *evil laugh*

QB: Hohoh~ tnyta byk yx bralih sm SiMin yak… iya, ni :D

RizmaHuka-huka: Iya… ni kn jdul lgu Sungie pa… akhr2 ni, Rhie ska bngt dngrin lgu ntu *kagk nanya* Minnie kn bklan te2p ma Qu wkwkw…

C0coNdvI78: Ni cpet kan? Suka ma Minnie? Jangan dung .

Unyukyuminmin: Iya~ biar tw gmna rsa cmbru si Kyu. ni chingu…

Sulli otter: Hohoh~ iya iya (?) ni XD

SjLovers: Heheh~ msa klah ma Kyu sih… KyuMin? Liat mood Rhie dlu yak #plak

A: Heheh~ tanya sma Siwon dudx *dilemparin jruk*. Ni dh apdet …

YuyaLoveSungmin: O~ Minnie slingkuhh! #plak Rhie doain spya unie lu2s deh, ntr traktir2 yak *siapa lo?* hohoh~ yap~ cba unnie liat SuShow :D

Kim Taena: EH! NOO! Rhie kn lgi ska ma ntu pair unnie -3-… Kibum ntu kn suami Rhie(?) *ngaur* *ditendang*

W: Heheh~ ia… yx jdi leader ntu Mimi. Ya, wlpn gtu… leader yx co2k bwt SuJu M masih Hankyung trnyta XD mksih …

Evil Baby Snow: Yap! Rhie jg lgi ska ma ni Pair XD

Kyukyukyu: Hahah~ Minnie bklan stia ma ku kok *ngarep* ni dh apdet XD

Jongwoonieswife-sj: Iya! Sekali-kali, Kyu mndrita dulu yak. Masa Minnie mlu…

Af13knight: Tenang… -mungkin- bklan KyuMin ko Kibummie ntu suami sirih Rhie, jdi kgak kasian kan? #plak

Zero Bie: Wah~ ELFs bru… tenang, mlihat pra oppadeul yx rada2 srap. Psti cpet hpal kq XD Changmin? Wah, doi kn sma kyak Eunhyuk… sma2 yadong…*ditendang sama MinHyuk* wkwkwk

Arisa Adachi: Iya~ klo Rhie mood bkin KyuMin *dibantai* heheh!

Panjang euy! Tpi dkit-dkit cz Rhie lge capek *gananya* nggak papa kan?

yaudin… ripiu lagi yak *maksa mode: on* heheh~

" Reader yang baik, selalu review fic yang mereka baca."

Riview plis…

Love

Rhie_


	3. Chapter 3

R/N: Yuhuuu~ Rhie balik lagi nih :P chap kemaren nggak begitu banyak perubahan, sama kayak chap ini nih DX. Ya… alurnya lambat nggak? Atau kecepetan sih?

Mian juga yak karena apdetnya lama kayak odong-odong(?) coz Rhie supr sibuk nih DX

Happy reading deh…

* * *

Saat ini, ke lima belas member SuJu sedang makan malam.

Member yang kebagian jatah memasak hari ini sebenarnya Ryeowook. Namun, karena Ryeowook capek sedangkan Sungmin lagi bareng Siwon. Terpaksa yang memasak adalah Leeteuk.

Kenapa nggak Hankyung saja? Karena author maunya begitu…

Para member dan semua orang yang mengenal Leeteuk pasti tahu kan. Namja dengan julukan Angel without wings itu sama sekali nggak bisa membuat makanan. Kecuali ramen. Itupun kalau ramen itu masuk ke dalam makanan yang cocok buat makan malam.

Sebenarnya, Heechul sedang –entah kenapa- berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk memasak menggantikan satu-satunya hyung yang ia punya di sini. Namun, ditolak matang-matang oleh semua member, terutama Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

Bisa saja kan kalau makanan itu ternyata mengandung zat berbahaya seperti bahan yang terkontaminasi nuklir yang saat ini tengah melanda Jepang. Atau yang lebih parah, ternyata makanan itu khusus makanan abstrak yang nggak diketahui bentuknya.

Karena itu, Hankyung membujuk soulmate-nya agar jangan menyentuh bahan makanan untuk bereksperimen yang nggak-nggak. Ia nggak mau dorm ini jadi hanya tinggal nama saja.

Gimana dengan nasib para _ELFs_ kalau ternyata idolanya keracunan makanan?

Semua Koran, majalah dan TV pasti menyiarkannya.

Plak!

" Jangan bengong Hannie!" tamparan –cukup- keras dari Heechul tadi, seketika membuyarkan lamunan gajenya.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**SuJu© SM E**

**But, Sungmin is mine XD**

**Love really hurt: May I love you © Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Warn!:**

**B.L, ooc, EYD yang tidak sesuai, aneh, abal, almost… lime? delel.**

* * *

Sepi…

Baru kali ini sepanjang sejarah mereka makan bersama. Suasana hening dan sepi seperti ini. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Jawabannya iya.

Semua mata member tertuju pada dua orang sejoli –SiMin- yang sedang suap-suapan. Aneh? Tentu saja nggak. Kalau pelakunya itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi, Kenapa Sungmin malah sama Siwon?

Sejak kapan Siwon begitu baik dengan Sungmin?

Dan lagi, pandangan mata Siwon saat melihat Sungmin itu seperti… err, seperti Kyuhyun memandang hyung tersayang-nya itu. pandangan penuh… ya, kalian pasti tahu kan? Apa mungkin Siwon suka pada Sungmin? Atau lebih parah lagi.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berpacaran?

.

.

.

Hei, hal itu bisa saja terjadi 'kan?

.

Semua member saling lirik melirik, seolah mengatakan hei-kau-tanyakan-saja-pada-mereka. Karena nggak ada satu pun yang bertanya Heechul langsung ambil inisiatif sendiri.

" Siwonnie… Minnie-ah…" ujar Heechul. Kedua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil, langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang hyung-nya tersebut.

" Wae yo, Heenim-hyung?" tanya Siwon. Tangan kanannya sedang mengelus rambut Sungmin, tanda sayang. Kelihatannya, Sungmin juga nggak merasa keberatan akan perlakuan Siwon tersebut.

Heechul yang melihat itupun melirik Leeteuk sebentar, meminta persetujuan dari hyung-nya itu. leeteuk pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Apakah kalian pacaran?" tanya Heechul to the point. Sepertinya, ia lagi nggak ingin berbasa-basi seperti biasanya.

Semua member yang ada di sini pun tahu, kalau Kyuhyun akan menebak Sungmin. Siwon pun tahu perihal tersebut. Harusnya kan ia mendukung sang magnae? Bukannya malah memanas-manasinya seperti ini. Mengumbar kemesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Siwon yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya bisa sedikit terkejut. Ya sedikit terkejut. Karena, ia sudah menduga jika para member yang lain cepat atau lambat akan menanyakan itu. Tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Sungmin langsung berhenti.

Tubuh Sungmin juga langsung terlihat menegang. Siwon mengambil inisiaf untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin, berusaha menyemangatinya.

Ia nggak menyangka, kalau pertanyaan itu akan ditanya saat ini, disaat ia belum siap mental. Di ruang makan, di saat Kyuhyun juga ada.

Apa ia akan menjawab jujur? Tapi, kalau ia nggak jawab dengan jujur, Kyuhyun pasti akan lebih terluka kan?

Cepat atau lambat, semuanya pasti terbongkar. Daripada semua hyungdeul dan dongsaeng-nya tahu dari orang lain, lebih baik ia yang memberitahukannya sebelum Leeteuk atau Kangin memarahinya.

.

" Ne." hanya satu kata singkat itu yang keluar dari bibir seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi mampu menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam bagi Kyuhyun. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah nggak suka.

Ternyata benar, Minnie-hyung menyukai Siwon-hyung, pikirnya.

" Kena-"

Brak!

Perkataan Heechul terpotong oleh gebrakan meja yang ditimbulkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dua kali dalam hari ini, Kyuhyun menggebrak meja.

Para member yang lain hanya bisa diam saat menyaksikan magnae kasayangan mereka pergi dari meja makan, tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Mereka nggak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sementara Sungmin, hanya bisa menuduk dalam-dalam sambil berucap maaf untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon yang saat ini berada di samping Sungmin mendengarnya, ia langsung memeluk Sungmin lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya. Semua kejadian nggak menyenangkan ini nggak sepenuhnya salah Sungmin kan?

Siwon juga ikut ambil andil karena sudah mengatakan hal amat menyakitkan untuk diketahui Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap mereka. Pandangannya menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan yang besar. Seolah nggak suka dengan ucapan Siwon barusan.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit Zhou Mi di sini –atap-. Entah mengapa ia sedikit ragu untuk berbaur bersama Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memandang bintang di langit –walaupun terlihat jelas bukan langit yang sedang ia pandangi-.

Sewaktu Kyuhyun pergi dari meja makan, ia langsung mengejar magnae tersebut. Entah karena insting atau apa, ia menuju lantai teratas dorm ini. hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau Kui Xian-nya ada di sini.

Benar dugaan Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun di sini. Sendirian. Sambil sedikit terisak menahan tangis. Ia nggak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya karena Sungmin.

" Kui Xian." sapa Zhou Mi lembut sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Zhou Mi pun membalikan tubuhnya. Ia pun melihat sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya. Kenapa harus Zhou Mi? padahal yang saat ini ia ingin lihat itu…

" Mi… mi-ge." ujar lemah Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi egonya mengatakan kalau ia harus kuat.

Zhou Mi yang menyaksikan sosok rapuh yang berada di depannya hanya bisa menahan sakit.

Apakah sebegitu pentingnya Sungmin, sampai Kui Xian mengeluarkan airmatanya? Kenapa? Kenapa dadanya sakit saat melihat wajah Kui Xian yang sudah memerah menahan tangis?

Kenapa? bahkan ia nggak merasakan hal ini saat tengah bersama Henry.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia?

Apakah…

.

" Sudahlah…" Zhou Mi berusaha mengusir pikirannya tersebut. ia lebih memilih mendekap Kyuhyun erat. Berusaha menenangkannya, juga mengusir pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya kini.

Ia nggak tahu perasaan apa itu.

Ingin melindungi sebagai seorang hyung yang menjaga dongsaeng-nya…

Atau lebih dari itu…

Kyuhyun pun nggak menolak maupun membalas rengkuhan sang Koala SuJu tersebut. Senang? Entahlah… ia nggak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan.

Ya…

Ketenangan dari sosok yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Setidaknya, ada orang yang memperhatikannya kan?

.

.

.

Kenapa Sungmin-hyung berpacaran dengan Siwon-hyung? Apakah ia nggak punya perasaan yang seperti ia rasakan ini? egois? Apa ia egois kalau nggak bisa melepaskan Sungmin untuk orang lain?

Ya… ia egois…

Bukankah cinta itu memang egois?

Cinta nggak harus memiliki? Bulshit! Orang bodoh mana yang mengatakan kata-kata itu? kalau ia masih hidup sampai sekarang, ia ingin sekali memukul orang itu. seenaknya saja membuat istilah nggak masuk akal begitu. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang percaya pada kata-kata orang yang nggak dikenalnya.

Bukankah cinta itu selalu ingin memiliki? Dan Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi harus mengakui kekalahannya dengan Siwon. Siwon… si ! Shit! Kenapa harus orang itu yang jadi saingannya?

Apa yang ingin dimiliki Kyuhyun, harus ia dapatkan. Apapun caranya!

Meskipun cara itu harus ngebuat orang yang disayanginya membencinya.

Ya… ia nggak akan semudah itu mundur.

Sungmin-hyung…

Kau akan jadi miliku malam ini.

.

Entah Zhou Mi sadar atau nggak, Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam dekapannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sungmin belum terpejam di kasur bunny pink-nya. Entah apa yang membuat kantuknya menguap. Ia bimbang…. Dan resah.

Seolah akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti.

Ia melirik sekilas kasur di sebelahnya, tempat dimana Kyuhyun seharusnya tidur. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang orang yang bersangkutan belum kembali sejak insiden itu. dimana Kyuhyun?

Ia cemas…

Wajarkan seorang hyung mencemaskan dongsaeng –terutama Kyuhyun- kesayangannya itu.

Mereka memang sering bertengkar karena hal kecil. Bukankah itu hal wajar yang sering terjadi sesama roommate? Tapi, mereka belum pernah sampai seperti ini…

Ia sadar kalau Kyuhyun punya perasaan padanya, ia paham itu. Tapi… kenapa Kyuhyun nggak bisa menerima hubungan ia dengan Siwon. Ia kan sangat menyukai Siwon?

Benarkah?

Apakah benar dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyimpan perasaan lebih dengan namja jangkung itu?

Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin, kau itu sekarang berpacaran dengan Siwon! Kenapa kau malah meragukan perasaanmu sekarang? Bukankah itu sudah terlambat. Kalau kau begini terus, kau bukan hanya melukai perasaan Siwon, tapi juga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun?

Nggak! Kau sudah melukainya Sungmin…

Apa kau belum paham! Dengan kau mendeklarasikan kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan Siwon, itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun terluka kan?

Kau bodoh!

Kenapa mereka harus menyukaiku?

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya ke boneka Bunny pink besar hadiah dari Kyuhyun… ia tertegun sejenak.

Hadiah…

Benar! Ini hadiah ulang tahunku dari Kyuhyun tahun ini kan? Kyuhyun begitu baik padanya, bahkan selalu ada di saat kau terpuruk sekali pun kan? tapi balasan darimu… kau melukainya.

Sangat melukainya, Lee Sungmin!

Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya mengalir membasahi boneka tersebut. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali masuk kedalam memori otaknya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi. Kenapa ia yang menangis? Bukankah kau menyebabkan ini semua terjadi Sungmin.

.

" Hyung…" suara itu, suara yang dirindukan Sungmin. Ia pun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. terlihat Kyuhyun berada didekat pintu kamar mereka berdua.

Walaupun lampu kamar saat ini nggak dinyalakan, tapi Sungmin sadar… raut wajah Kyuhyun seperti orang tersiksa… putus asa dan menyeramkan.

Deg!

Senyuman Kyuhyun padanya saat ini begitu menakutkan baginya, entah karena apa ia berpikir begitu. Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan ke tempat Sungmin.

Sungmin menyadarinya, firasatnya nggak enak sekarang. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah pintu. Pergi dari Kyuhyun jauh-jauh, itulah pikirkannya saat ini.

Terlambat…

Kyuhyun mendorongnya ke tembok di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. Mengurung Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya serta memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang membuatnya ketakutan…

Bukan! Ini bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya lembut dengannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja imut di depannya kini, entah kenapa ia senang dengan raut wajah hyung-nya ini. Manis, amat manis dan imut. Ia benar-benar ingin memilikinya secepatnya.

Deru nafas Kyuhyun bisa dirasakan Sungmin semakin dekat dengannya. Ia takut, bahkan untuk berteriak pun ia nggak sanggup. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun menjilat kuping Sungmin lembut.

" Aku tahu hyung, kau belum jadi milik sepenuhnya Siwon-hyung kan?" meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kyuhyun masih sempat bertanya pada Sungmin. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Sungmin nggak bakal menjawabnya. Ia nggak perduli…

Untuk apa? Toh ia senang bisa dekat dengan Sungmin dan mendengar detak jantungnya yang nggak beraturan ini…

" Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya, hyung. Malam ini…" lanjutnya sambil masih berbisik di telinga Sungmin sambil sesekali menjilati daerah sensitive tersebut.

Ia tersenyum saat merasakan bahwa Sungmin saat ini sedang terisak.

Cantik…

Bahkan saat wajahnya memerah. tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetaran menahan tangis. Ia suka… amat suka dengan keadaan hyung-nya saat ini. Bibirnya nggak berhenti mengukir senyuman evil andalannya. Ia merasa menang dari seorang Choi Siwon, si mr. Perfect.

Siwon-hyung… akan ku jadikan Sungmin-hyung milikku seutuhnya. Nggak akan pernah ku lepaskan ia.

Hyung… meskipun kau adalah master matrial art sekali pun. Ternyata kau masih kalah denganku jika sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini… 'the innocent bunnyMin'

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia ingin segera melihat, apakah tubuhnya juga indah seperti wajahnya ini?

Lee Sungmin.

Uri King of aegyo…

…

Kau tahu iblis?

.

.

Iblis adalah malaikat

Ya… ia adalah malaikat yang berbuat dosa.

Sehingga dijatuhi hukuman dan keluar dari surga.

Cut! Cut! cut!

**OKE… TBC DULU!**

Rhie kgak tega ngetik bagian terakhirnya, karena my hunie bunie –Sungmin- mau di… HWAAA~ *frustasi* Rhie ngetik scene ntu sambil dengerin lagu SHINee yang 'Ring Ding Dong'(?) cz kerennn! Wkwkwk!

Kali ini nggak ada balesan ripiu, cz rhie lagi sibuk… *sok sibuk* ya, sibuk buat nimang-nimang apakah beli tiket KIMCHI or mending liat SuShow 4 jha di Singapore end Malaysia … tapi kan… kalau suShow 4 nggak bakalan ada Leeteuk-oppa ma Heechul-oppa .

Buat para author yang SMA, smoga llus semua ya… amin! Rhie nunggu setahun lagi nih buat ngerasain kelas 3 SMA hehehe~. Buat yang SMP, terutama anak-anak SC tahun lalu… moga-moga lulus semuanya juga yak… I miss u all… hahah~

Dah ah` Rhie mo semedi dulu yakkk~

" Reader yang baik, selalu review fic yang mereka baca."

REVIEW please!

Love

Rhie_


	4. Chapter 4

R/N: hula chingu heheh~ apdet chap ini lama ya… mianhae(_ _). Cz ni cerita bener2 buntu deh(?). ditambah banya tugas *boong banget* #plak

Dan untuk rate, ini masih bertahan di rate T kok ^^ jeongmal mianhae ya bwt para per-ripiu yang minta dinaikin XD

Thanks buat yang nge-ripiu chap kemaren… I love u full selusin X)

**~OoO~**

Sungguh… Sungmin ingin sekali berteriak saat ini. Tapi, entah kenapa ia nggak bisa melakukannya. Sorot mata Kyuhyun saat mellihatnya membuat pikirannya kosong.

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

Kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti ini?

Kyuhyun nggak peduli dengan raut wajah hyung kesayangannya saat ini. ia nggak peduli! Ia bahkan sama sekali nggak merasa iba saat melihat air mata yang sejak tadi sudah membasahi kedua pipi Sungmin.

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun mecium bibir Sungmin. Lama… sangat lama. Padahal Sungmin terlihat sudah sesak karena hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke atas ranjangnya, tanpa melepas ciumannya.

**.**

**~OoO~**

**Disclaimer:**

**SuJu© SM E. but Sungmin is always be mine XP**

**Love really hurt: I must be bad! © Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, meskipun ia merasa enggan. Ia tahu kalau Sungmin butuh udara segar sekarang. Ia memandang sosok indah di bawahnya kini.

Kenapa?

Padahal keinginan terbesarnya sejak dulu adalah mendapatkan hati sosok cantik ini.

Tapi kenapa ia nggak bisa?

Kenapa Sungmin lebih memilih namja lain?

Apakah perhatiannya selama ini kurang?

Ia ada di saat sulit Sungmin sekali pun, bahkan Siwon pun nggak ada. Apa itu kurang? Ia dianggap apa oleh Sungmin?

Dongsaeng…

Ia tersenyum miris sewaktu mendapat jawaban tersebut. Hanya dongsaeng ya… padahal ia ingin lebih dari itu.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka setelah lama berpikir. "kau anggap apa aku ini?" tanyanya sambil membelai pipi _chubby_ namja aegyo itu.

Sungmin menatap bolamata Kyuhyun dalam, mencari apa yang ia sendiri nggak tahu. Selama ini, ia menganggap Kyuhyun itu siapa?

Siapa?

Orang _special_?

Ia menggeleng lemah, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia menjawab apa yang ingin diketahui Kyuhyun saat ini. "A…aku hanya menganggapmu dongsaeng ku Kyu…" ujar Sungmin lemah, bahkan untuk bernapas pun ia merasa dadanya sesak. Kalimat pendek yang dilontarkannya tadi hanyalah sebuah bisikan yang mampu ditangkap Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia merasa sakit saat mendengar kenyataan itu langsung dari Sungmin? Padahal ia sudah bisa menduganya.

Sekali lagi, dalam diam. Ia memandang _figure_ yang kini berada di bawahnya. Apakah segitu besarnya rasa sayang dan cintanya pada sosok yang kini terlihat lemah tersebut? apa ia tega melakukan hal 'itu' pada orang yang jelas-jelas dari dulu ingin ia lindungi seumur hidupnya?

Ia dihadapkan olah dua pilihan, antara menyentuhnya –dengan resiko akan di benci- atau tidak… apa yang seharusnya ia pilih? Tidak 'menyentuhnya' berarti ia sudah siap melepaskan Sungmin untuk Siwon. Kalau 'menyentuhnya'…

Ia memandang kedua bolamata Sungmin yang saat ini sudah terlihat sembab –menadakan ia sudah menangis sejak tadi. Sakit? Ia merasa sakit saat melihat kedua mata Sungmin yang dihiasi air mata, terlebih ia sendiri yang membuatnya menangis.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin serta merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karena 'kegiatan' tadi. Membuat Sungmin bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih bisa berpikir secara rasional.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju lemari kecil yang berada di dekat kasurnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin kembali.

"Hyung… mianhae…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin, kedua tangannya membelai pipi Sungmin lembut. "jeongmal mianhae… karena… aku akan melakukan 'itu' dengan kasar." sesaat ia mengatakan itu, ia langsung mengacungkan pisau lipat kearah leher Sungmin, sambil mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring.

Aku nggak akan kalah!

.

**~OoO~**

.

"Loh… Mimi-ge." sapa Siwon pada hyung berambut merah itu. Ia sedikit heran, kenapa tengah malam seperti ini Zhou Mi belum tidur. Apakah ada yang membuatnya resah. "ada masalah?" tanyanya sambil duduk di meja makan, tepatnya disebelah Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng lemah, tanda ia nggak ingin membuat dongsaeng-nya khawatir. Ia sendiri juga nggak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa khawatir saat ini. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau berbohong, gege… katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" desak Siwon. "apa ada hubungannya dengan Kui Xian?" tebak Siwon yang membuat Zhou Mi kaget. Ternyata Siwon bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Terlihat kok." Siwon tersenyum.

Apakah ia sebegitu mudahnya ditebak. Tapi kenapa 'orang itu' nggak menyadarinya. Yang ada dipikiran Kui Xian hanyalah Cheng Min-ge dan Cheng Min-ge…

"Aku… nggak tahu apa yang saat ini ku rasakan." Zhou Mi mulai menceritakan kegundahannya sejak tadi. Mungkin dengan berbagi, ia akan sedikit merasa lega.

"Aku juga merasakannya kok," jawab Siwon sambil memandang langit-langit _dorm_ mereka, mencoba untuk bisa bersikap tenang walaupun saat ini pun ia merasakan hal yang sama. "mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan bodoh. Tapi, akulah yang sebenarnya bodoh… karena aku ternyata memang mencintai Cheng Min-ge."

Zhou Mi tertegun mendengarnya. Ternyata Shi Yuan memang tulus mencintai Cheng Min-ge. Apakah itu artinya ia juga sekarang sudah mulai memiliki perasaan pada…

"Argh!"

Teriakan sedikit keras dari kamar KyuMin tadi langsung membuyarkan Zhou Mi dan Siwon. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, tapi mereka merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka langsung berlari menuju tempat itu.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Brak!

Mereka nggak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Mereka langsung saja mendobraknya, menghiraukan pintu yang akan rusak nantinya.

.

Pemandangan dihadapan mereka sontak membuat amarah Siwon berada di atas puncak. Bayangkan saja, ia melihat orang yang di sayanginya –sungmin- berada dibawah Kyuhyun tanpa pakaian sehelai benang pun melekat ditubuhnya, dengan banyak luka sayatan yang dibuat Kyuhyun dengan pisau lipatnya. Meski pun jauh, Siwon dapat melihat kalau Sungmin menangis sambil sedikit meringis menahan sakit ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

Bruagh!

Pukulan kasar Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun langsung jatuh dan menabrak tembok. Siwon langsung menghajarnya dengan membabi buta, melepaskan sosok alim yang melekat padanya selama ini.

"Hentikan!" teriakan Sungmin barusan langsung menghentikan aksi Siwon pada kyuhyun yang sama sekali nggak melawan. "ber-berhen…ti…hiks!" isaknya sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Siwon langsung berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih menangis, namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat Sungmin semakin ketakutan.

"Ja-jangan mendekatiku monster… hiks! Men…menjauh-" sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon langsung memeluknya erat. Nggak perduli meskipun Sungmin memukul dadanya kencang.

Karena itu nggak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit di hatinya kini melihat Sungmin hancur.

"Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae Minnie-yah…" ucap Siwon berkali-kali, seolah membaca mantra untuk menenangkan Sungmin yang masih menangis keras di dadanya. Semakin lama, tangis Sungmin semakin nggak terdengar. Sungmin langsung pingsan.

"Mi-Minnie!" sontak saja Siwon langsung menggendong tubuh lemah itu keluar dari kamar tersebut. sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Zhou Mi yang sejak tadi hanya diam di depan pintu mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Kui Xian…" ia mendekap Kyuhyun lembut. Bisa dirasakannya bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menangis sekarang. ia paham, Kyuhyun pasti terpukul dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada orang yang paling ia sanyangi itu. Ia nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa tadi. Hanya dengan menenangkannya mungkin bisa membuat rasa bersalahnya pada Sungmin sedikit hilang.

Sedikit?

Tentu saja. Sungmin pasti akan membenci Kyuhyun mulai sekarang. Dan itu hal yang wajar mengingat Kyuhyun telah memperlakukannya dengan kasar tadi.

.

.

.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh rapuh itu di ranjang kamarnya. Ia mengamati setiap inchi wajah dan bentuk tubuh Sungmin yang saat ini banyak sekali luka sayatan. Ia gagal… ya, ia gagal menjaga orang yang ia cintai ini. Kenapa ia membiarkan Sungmin sekamar dengan Kyuhyun kalau ia bisa menduga ini akan terjadi?

Terlambat…

Kalau saja ia lebih cepat. Lima detik saja menyadarinya, ia nggak mungkin melihat orang yang paling berharga baginya seperti ini. Begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Sisa air mata masih terlihat di pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Disekujur tubuhnya terdapat _kissmark_ dan luka sayatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mengancam Sungmin. Bukan hanya luka fisik saja yang Kyuhyun torehkan, tapi juga luka batin yang cukup menyakitkan.

Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin ketika ia sadar nanti? Siwon bahkan nggak bisa membayangkan reaksi yang akan Sungmin berikan padanya nanti. Sedih? Kecewa? Marah? Menyesal? Semuanya berputar-putar di otak Siwon. Kenapa harus Sungmin yang menderita?

"Maafkan aku hyung…" lirihnya sambil menyentuh pipi namja aegyo tersebut. Membelainya lembut, seolah takut kehilangannya. "aku nggak bisa menjagamu…"

.

**~OoO~**

.

Brugh!

Debaman keras itu membuat Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat. Pukulan berulang-ulang dari Heechul membuatnya mati rasa. Heechul benar-benar akan berniat membunuh Kyuhyun kalau saja Leeteuk tidak memegang kedua tangannya.

"Jangan membelanya jungsoo! Kau tahu apa yang ia perbuat!" teriaknya didepan muka sang leader. Semua member terdiam, semarah apapun Heechul ia nggak akan berani membentak hyung yang paling dihormatinya itu. Sedangkan Leeteuk seolah menganggap bentakan itu hanyalah angin lalu baginya. Ia tahu bagaimana bencinya Heechul pada Kyuhyun saat ini.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar menggenaskan. Saat Siwon melaporkan kejadian tadi malam, tentang Kyuhyun yang melakukan 'itu' pada Sungmin. Heechul langsung menarik magnae Super Junior tersebut ke ruang tengah dan memukulnya tanpa ampun. Ia marah! Sangat marah pada Kyuhyun yang dengan tega melakukan itu pada hyung kesayangannya sendiri.

"Pergilah ke kamar Siwon, Heenim. Jaga Sungmin-ah. Arra?" seru Leeteuk sambil menepuk pelan bahu Heechul yang masih labil. Ia melirik Hankyung untuk membawa Cinderella _mood swing_ itu ke tempat Sungmin.

Sepeninggalannya Hankyung dan Heechul, Leeteuk beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Ia seorang leader, dan semua kejadian tadi malam adalah tanggung jawabnya juga.

"Berdirilah Kyuhyun-ah." ujarnya datar. Meskipun ia mencoba untuk bersikap ramah, ternyata tidak semudah itu. kesalahan Kyuhyun saat ini sangat fatal sekali.

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sekarang, ia malah semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia takut melihat sosok umma di _dorm_ ini. ia benar-benar menyesal akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memutar waktu? Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin melakukannya.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia kehilangan control dan membiarkan napsu menguasai dirinya tadi malam. Padahal ia melihat Sungmin menangis sambil memohon untuk berhenti. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia bahkan mengindahkan sosok indah di bawahnya tersebut. merampas semuanya.

Ia bahkan lebih menjijikan daripada binatang.

Sungmin-hyung pasti akan sangat membencinya. Bukankah itu wajar? Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit kalau itu sampai terjadi?

"Aku menyerahkan Sungmin padamu karena aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya Kyuhyun," kata Leeteuk pelan sambil mengusap kepala sang magnae lembut. "tapi kau melanggarnya Kyu. Kau menyakitinya, sangat menyakitinya… apa kau bisa merasakan apa yang akan Sungmin rasakan ketika ia sadar nanti?" lanjutnya. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun paham sepenuhnya apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Mi-mian… jeongmal mianhae…" isak tangis Kyuhyun terdengar lagi. Ia merasa terguncang sekarang. bagaimana kalau Sungmin nggak mau menemuinya lagi? Apakah ia bisa bertahan?

Leeteuk mendekap Kyuhyun lembut, mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan padanya. Ia juga nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. ia ingin Kyuhyun sadar kalau cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun harus merelakan Sungmin.

Kibum, Henry, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong dan Zhou Mi yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa terdiam menahan tangis.

.

**~OoO~**

.

Dengan lembut, Ryeowook mengganti kompres Sungmin. Ia miris melihat hyung-nya seperti ini. Sejak tadi malam, Sungmin masih belum membuka matanya. Suhu tubuhnya pun meningkat drasitis. Itulah yang menyebabkan semua hyung serta dongsaeng nya khawatir dengan member tengah mereka itu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling bepelukan dan menangis, kedua member paling _sensitive_ tersebut nggak tahan melihat keadaan hyung pecinta pink mereka seperti ini. Heechul juga masih menangis di samping Sungmin, dan Hankyung berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang histeris. Sedangkan Siwon berdiri di depan pintu, ia nggak sanggup melihat kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Sungmin-ah… buka matamu…" lirih Heechul sambil menangis. Ia menyesal membantu Kyuhyun mendapatkan Sungmin. Lihatlah apa yang dilakukan maknae tersebut? ia menyakiti Sungmin. Dalam… sangat dalam.

Zhou Mi yang ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin langsung diam saat melihat keadaan di kamar milik Siwon tersebut. semua member yang berada di dalam masih larut dalam kesedihan masing-masing. Ia merasa bersalah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Entah apa yang tiba-tiba ia pikirkan, ia langsung beranjak pergi ke kamar KyuMin. Di mana saat ini Kyuhyun berada.

"Ikut aku!" serunya sambil menarik Kyuhyun, nggak perduli sang empunya menolak. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah membawa Kyuhyun ke suatu tempat. Merasakan apa yang Sungmin rasakan tadi malam.

**-OoO- TBC –OoO-**

Howooo~ pendek ya? Heheh~ ntu sngaja Rhie potong bwt chap XD#plak Minnie mnderita? Yx plng mnderita mah atuh Rhie lah yx liat suami tercinta tersiksa sendiri DXDX *mewek*

maaf ya gha bisa blez atu-atu ... tapi Rhie ucapin trima kasih bwt yx dah nyempetin ripiu loh muahhh~ *kasih kissbye*

"Reader yang baik selalu ripiu fic yx mereka baca (^.~)V"

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

R/N: Lama apdet? Jeongmal mianhae *Bungkukin badan* sbenernya sih Rhie bener-bener gat au harus bikin ceritanya kayak gimana DX makin lama kq makin aneh gimana gitu =.=; oe, chap ini juga sedikit –atau banyak- yang diedit T.T

Yasud… happy reading…

**~OoO~**

.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Zhou Mi masuk ke daerah yang sedikit sunyi dan sepi. Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam. Toh apa yang memang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? loncat dari mobil ini? itu pemikiran gila.

Segila apa pun Kyuhyun, ia nggak akan pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan mudah. Kalau ia lakukan, berarti ia nggak akan bertemu Sungmin selamanya.

Sungmin, ya…

Tanpa mati pun. Mulai sekarang mungkin ia nggak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Hal itulah yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak, ia nggak bisa bernapas dengan benar sekarang. seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya kini. Apa itu? Rasa bersalahkah?

Atau…

"Kita sampai…" suara Zhou Mi menghentikan aktivitas yang dilakukan Kyuhyun –melamun. Ia turun dari dalam mobil hitam tersebut. ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran, di mana ini? ini terlihat seperti gudang tua yang sudah usang.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu ke sini?" tanya Zhou Mi pada namja di sampingnya. Orang yang bersangkutan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda nggak tahu sama sekali.

"Untuk membalas apa yang telah kau perbuat, Kui Xian…"

.

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer:**

**SuJu© SM E. and 4ever Sungmin is mine X)**

**Love really hurt: In my dream© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**~oOo~**

.

Di sinilah kini Kyuhyun. Bersandar pada tembok gudang, dengan Zhou Mi yang menghimpitnya dari depan sambil menyeingai menakutkan. Entah apa yang kini Zhou Mi pikirkan sekarang. Dan perasaan ini? ketakutan yang berlebihan atau merasa teringat sesuatu?

Kenapa dengannya?

Cara Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun seakan-akan seperti vampire yang ingin menghisap darah mangsanya. Memang benar kan? Kyuhyun memang mangsanya sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Zhou Mi. sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia harus melakukan ini. "bagimana perasaanmu saat ini? takut? Marah?" lanjutnya sambil membelai pipi bagian kiri Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia beralih pada bibir tipis yang sedikit gemetaran itu. Manis. Kyuhyun memang manis.

"Ber-berhenti Mi…" ucap parau Kyuhyun, ia takut kalau Zhou Mi melakukan hal yang benar-benar nggak bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Namun, Zhou Mi mengindahkan perkataan itu. Ia masih setia dengan pekerjaannya, mengelus bibir Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat. Menandakan pemiliknya merasa takut akan perbuatannya tersebut. Ia nggak perduli, toh Kyuhyun juga pernah melakukan kekerasan itu pada Sungmin kan?

"Kenapa Kui Xian? Kau nggak suka?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia memang nggak suka dengan perlakuan Zhou Mi padanya. "bukankah kau juga melakukan ini pada Cheng Min-ge…"

Deg!

Seolah ada batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya saat ini, bukan… bukan hanya batu besar, tapi bagai di belah dengan pedang tajam tepat kearah jantungnya. Perkataan Zhou Mi telak baginya. Benar! Ia juga melakukan ini pada Sungmin. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Sungmin saat itu? ketakutan yang terasa yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Zhou Mi langsung mencium Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya melumat bibir itu. menggigit dengan kasar, meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun yang hangat. Kyuhyun meronta, ia nggak akan membiarkan Zhou Mi berbuat semena-mena padanya. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memukul dada Zhou Mi sekuat tenaga.

Plak!

Tamparan cukup keras itu mendarat di pipi kiri Kyuhyun yang langsung menghenytikan semua usaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Zhou Mi menamparnya cukup keras.

Plak! Plak!

Dua tamparan berikutnya langsung membuat Kyuhyun merosot ke bawah. Sudut bibirnya sobek karena perlakuan kasar Zhou Mi tadi. Bukan… namja didepannya itu bukanlah Zhou Mi, ia yakin itu. semarah apapun Zhou Mi padanya, ia nggak akan mungkin sanggup untuk melakukan ini kan.

Ia terisak… kenapa hyung yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya itu tega melakukan itu padanya. Sakit. Bukan hanya sakit akan tamparan barusan. Lebih tepatnya hatinya sakit menerima perlakuan kasar tersebut. Kenapa Zhou Mi bisa sampai semarah ini? Apakah ia menci-

"Hanya segitu saja kau sudah mengeluh," sindir Zhou Mi kasar "bahkan kau nggak memiliki ampun pada Cheng Min-ge yang sudah memohon!" ia menjambak helaian rambut Kyuhyun agar mendongkak kearahnya. sedikit perasaan iba yang dirasakan Zhou Mi melihat betapa rapuhnya Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu tega melakukan hal yang menyakitkan bagi Sungmin? Mengahancurkan semua yang ia punya. Walaupun itu harus membuat Sungmin menderita. Apakah semua itu hanya karena didasari cinta…

Cinta…

Plak!

Sekali lagi, tamparan itu mendarat di pipi mulus Kyuhyun. Ia merasa muak saat merasakan betapa seorang Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Sungmin, bukan cinta… lebih tepatnya begitu terobsesi pada namja aegyo tersebut. Ia juga menderita saat ini, tapi ia masih bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia mengusap aliran air mata dikedua pipi Kyuhyun. Menyesal karena ia bisa-bisanya menyakiti namja yang paling ingin ia lindungi, sunggguh! Ini bukan dirinya. Bukan… ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun juga merasakan kalau perbuatannya itu salah, bukan hanya sekedar menyesal.

Dengan kasar, Zhou Mi melepaskan ikat pinggang Kyuhyun. Ia juga melepas kaos Kyuhyun dengan cara merobeknya. Di sana nggak terlihat satu pun _kissmark_, menandakan permainan semalam hanya di dominasi oleh satu orang. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Zhou Mi semakin marah pada namja didepannya.

"ARGH!" Kyuhyun menjerit saat merasakan kehadiran benda asing di bagian bawahnya. Rasa nggak nyaman bercampur sakit melandanya. "berhenti… hiks…" untuk bicara pun ia sulit. Kedua tangannya dicekal oleh tangan kanan Zhuo Mi diatas kepalanya. Terkunci, ia nggak bisa bergerak lagi.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Zhou Mi nggak mengindahkannya. Ia malah menambah satu jarinya lagi. Yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin menjerit.

"HWAA!" jerit pilu bercampu isak tangis terdengan oleh indra pendengaran koala SuJu tersebut. Ia paham seberapa sakitnya itu. Tapi ia melakukan itu dengan kasar tanpa mengenai daerah kenikmatan Kyuhyun.

Hanya segitu?

"Kenapa kau terus menjerit seperti itu Kui Xian…" setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia membuka suaranya. "dari yang bisa kuteak, bahkan mungkin kau memasukan 'milikmu' tanpa pemasan kan?"

Suara Zhou Mi langsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun pada malam itu. malam di mana ia melakukan hal yang memalukan pada Sungmin.

Bila sekarang Zhou Mi hanya menggunakan kedua jarinya untuk masuk. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin yang langsung ia 'masukki'? pasti berkali lipat dari apa yang ia rasakan kini kan? Dan hanya dengan dua jari saja ia merasa seperti dibelah.

Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat itu…

Jawabannya pasti lebih menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

Zhou Mi diam saat merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali nggak menjerit lagi. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan tangis. Ia nggak menangis. Untuk apa? Toh rasa sakitnya nggak seberapa dibandingkan Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau paham kan?" Zhou Mi menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata hitam Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "kau tahukan bagaimana rasa sakitnya bila ada pada keadaan Sungmin saat itu?" lanjutnya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkannya, melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

Zhou Mi semakin mempererat pelukannya saat merasakan bahwa namja yang berada dipelukannya semakin gemetaran menahan tangis. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukakan untuk menenangkannya.

Zhou Mi benar.

Ia memang egois. Memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri tanpa tahu bahwa itu bisa menyakiti orang yang paling di sanyanginya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Aku akan meminta maaf, Mi…"

.

**~oOo~**

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan sinar lampu yang begitu terang. Ia seperti sudah lama sekali nggak bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Indah?

Entahlah… sewaktu ia tidur tadi, ia merasa nyaman sekali. Ia melihat banyak sekali kelinci putih yang berlarian di padang rumput yang di tumbuhi banyak bunga mawar merah. Ia tersenyum…

Mimpi yang indah… sepertinya ia tertidur seudah cukup lama. Dua hari? Atau mungkin lebih, ia nggak peduli itu.

Ia melirik sekelilingnya, melihat hal asing yang belum pernah ditemuinya –mungkin begitu menurut Sungmin. Seorang namja dengan rambut yang sedikit ikal sedang tertidur di sofa dekat ranjangnya. Dari raut wajah yang bisa Sungmin tangkap, sepertinya namja itu lelah sekali… ia jadi nggak tega membangunkannya.

Tapi, masalahnya sekarang adalah…

Siapa namja itu? seingatnya, magnae Super Junior itu adalah seorang namja manis yang cukup pendiam, Kibum.

Siapa?

Apa member baru? Tapi kenapa Sungmin nggak tahu hal itu? Mana mungkin kan member lainnya menyembunyikan hal itu?

"Hyung!" pekikan dari pasangan HaeHyuk membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. Ia memandang dua orang dewasa yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan itu berdiri diambang pintu sambil berteriak dan menyerbunya. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa ada dua beban yang nggak bisa di bilang enteng. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memeluknya erat.

"hyung… bogoshipo~" ujar mereka bersamaan. Sungmin hanya diam sambil mengelus punggung kedua namja yang kini memeluknya erat. Hangat. Ia merasa senang sekarang.

"Sungmin!" selang berapa lama, para member yang menyandang predikat 'hyung' berhamburan memeluk Sungmin. Hanya satu orang yang sepertinya enggan melakukannya, Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih diam duduk di sofa.

"Kau ingin meminta maaf kan Kui Xian? Lakukanlah." Zhou Mi memberikan semangat pada Kyuhyun dari belakang, ia mendorong pelah bahu Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Sungmin. Member SuJu lainnya pun tampaknya nggak keberatan saat melihat raut wajah sungmin nggak menunjukan tanda-tanda trauma akan hal itu.

"Hyung…" ada perasaan rindu saat ia melihat bola mata Sungmin yang memandangnya datar, juga perasaan bersalah secara bersamaan.

"Mian… jeongmal mianhamnida…" ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"…"

Sunyi… baik Sungmin, Kyuhyun atau pun yang lainnya nggak bersuara. Mereka sedikit heran dengan sikap Sungmin yang di luar dugaan semuanya.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun juga merasakannya. Aneh. Ia merasa tatapan Sungmin padanya itu aneh. Seperti orang yang kebingungan melihatnya, padahal dengan member lainnya ia tampak biasa saja. Ia juga nggak bisa berspekulasi lebih jauh.

"Kau… siapa?" pertanyaan sederhanan itu mampu membuat seorang Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin di nyatakan hilang ingatan.

Ia mungkin nggak sepenuhnya hilang ingatan. Hanya ingatan kejadian itulah yang terhapus oleh memori otaknya.

Rasa trauma yang berlebihan itulah yang membuatnya syok sehinggak otaknya memproses untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin bersalah.

Mungkin member lainnya setidaknya sedikit bersyukur karena Sungmin nggak mengingat kejadian buruk itu. tapi semua itu nggak belaku bagi Kyuhyun, satu-satunya member yang dilupakan Sungmin.

Sungmin bersikap biasa pada orang lain, bahkan kepada semua kru atau artis lainnya. Ia seperti nggak orang yang hilang ingatan.

Tapi, kenapa hanya pada Kyuhyun lah ia merasa takut. Hanya dengan menyentuh tangannya, Sungmin langsung berteriak ketakutan dan pasti akan langsung di tenangkan oleh Siwon sambil mendekapnya.

Kyuhyun hancur…

Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan Sungmin membencinya.

Sungmin melupakannya, ia melupakan semua kenangan antara ia dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Apa kebersamaan mereka selama ini dengan mudah bisa di lupakan?

Bahkan, Sungmin nggak pernah ingat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah magnae Super Junior, bukannya Kim Kibum.

Di tambah, sekarang Sungmin menempati kamar Siwon. ia bilang pada Leeteuk bahwa ia nggak bisa tidur kalau nggak ada Siwon di sisinya. Yang tentu saja langsung di setujui oleh Heechul. Cinderella SuJu tersebut nampaknya masih kecewa pada Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk selaku yang tertua pun mengijinkannya. Ia bahkan membiarkan Zhou Mi untuk tidur dengan Kyuhyun selama Sungmin masih sedikit hilang ingatan.

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Akhirnya selesaiii~" teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersama. Saat ini Super Junior M sedang latihan _koreografi_ di SM.

Kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu membuat kecanggungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kalau biasanya Kyuhyun selalu nempel pada Sungmin. Saat ini Kyuhyun malah lebih sering bersama Zhou Mi atau Henry. Begitu pun Sungmin, ia lebih merasa senang bersama Siwon atau Ryeowook.

"Pulang!" Ryeowook yang terlihat paling bersemangat sekarang.

"Ayo!" Eunhyuk terlihat antusias mendengar kata 'pulang'. Ia bahkan langsung menyeret Donghae dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Yang ditarik sih nurut-nurut saja. Zhou Mi dan Henry mengekor di belakang HaeHyukWook. Sementara Siwon sudah lebih dahulu ada di van mereka.

"Ayo hyung!" Kyuhyun bermaksud menggenggam tangan Sungmin, namun ditepis oleh sang empunya. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Sepertinya Sungmin masih takut pada sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Mi… mianhae, Kyuhyun-sshi," Sungmin sedikit takut-takut akan perbuatannya tadi. Kenapa ia masih saja canggung karena kebersamaan mereka, bukannya kata member lain ia dan Kyuhyun itu sangat akrab dulu. Seperti lem dan prangko. Dimana ada Sungmin disitu pasti ada Kyuhyun.

Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, namun diluar dugaan ternyata Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kecanggungan hyung kesayangannya tersebut. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik Sungmin, tanda sayang. "Jangan bersikap seperti itu hyung…" katanya sambil masih tersenyum. "dan panggil aku Kyu, arra?" lanjutnya mutlak.

"Yak! Hentikan! Aku hyung-mu tahu!" ujar Sungmin kesal karena melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menganggapnya namdongsaeng. Melihat itu pun, Kyuhyun nggak bisa berhenti tertawa, "Kau itu lebih mirip dongsaeng-ku, hyung…" ia nggak melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah tegang.

"_Minnie~" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, meskipun Super junior sedang berada di tengah keramaian –kantin- Kyuhyun nggak peduli hal sepele tersebut. anggap saja sebagai fanservice geratis untuk KyuMin shipper._

"_Sudah ku bilang berapa kali untuk memanggilku, hyung!" rajuk Sungmin kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil –tanda ia sedang ngambek. Tapi Kyuhyun malah mengacak rambu pirang Sungmin, "Kau itu lebih mirip dongsaeng-ku, hyung~" ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat kedua pipi Sungmin memerah karena menahan amarah._

Memori itu, entah kapan Sungmin memilikinya –ia nggak tahu. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyt sambil terhuyung kebelakang…

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa saat ia merasakan bahwa Sungmin hanya diam saja. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin saat melihat tubuh orang yang paling ia sayangi itu gemetaran dengan kedua tangannya berada dikepala –berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Minnie-hyung… please… jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengingatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus helaian rambut Sungmin, mengusap kudua pipi _chubby_ itu, seakan mengatakan bahwa ia nggak akan menyakiti Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh magnae tersebut. Mencari kehangatan dan berhenti mengingat hal-hal yang menakutkan seperti tadi.

Cukup lama mereka berada diposisi itu, sampai akhirnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Duo couple hiperaktif ini kesal karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum turun kebawah. Padahal mereka seudah lelah dan ingin secepatnya merasakan apa yang namanya kasur.

Sungmin kali ini nggak menolak saat jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangannya, menyalurkan kelembutan disana.

Seenggaknya… Kyuhyun merasa pengorbanannya untuk beberapa hari ini nggak sia-sia.

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Hyunggg~" suara menggelegar dari uri magnae –Kyuhyun- terdengar sangat merdu di pagi hari yang begitu damai. Sejak tadi, ia mondar-mandir dari kamar mandi ke ruang tamu, ke kamar, beranda, ke lantai atas terus ke tempat YeWook couple. Tapi ia belum menemukan siapa yang ia panggil.

Semua member mendapat predikat hyung di sini -karena Kyuhyun adalah magnae. Namun, mereka yakin bahwa Sungmin lah yang sejak tadi dicari magnae –kurang ajar dan paling nggak tahu sopan santun- kesayangan mereka. Para member sendiri nggak tahu di mana uri _bunny boy_ sekarang.

Ceklek!

Pintu _dorm_ terbuka. Menampakkan sosok namja manis dengan balutan baju warna pink yang menambah kesan manis. Di tangannya terdapat entah apa itu.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin sampai hyung-nya itu terjatuh di_ sofa_ panjang. "ku kira hyung kemana…" ujarnya sambil masih masih memeluknya erat. Ia juga enggan untuk berpindah dari atas tubuh Sungmin.

"Le… lepass Kyuu…" suara Sungmin terdengar sayup-sayup oleh Kyuhyun. Ia langsung beranjak dari atas Sungmin saat sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi mengingatkan Sungmin terhadap sesuatu. Ia melihat Sungmin terisak pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun semain merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae hyung…" katanya sambil memeluk Sungmin, membiarkan namja manis-nya itu menangis di dadanya untuk sementara. Sementara ia mengelus punggung Sungmin halus.

'Harusnya aku nggak melakukan itu.' sesalnya dalam hati. Hampir saja ia menyakiti orang yang berharga baginya unutk kedua kalinya tadi.

.

Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat namja dengan raut wajah kecewa melihat adegan tadi.

"Kalian akan lebih menyakiti banyak orang…" gumamnya sambil berlalu dari tempat itu. meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menenangkannya.

Playlist song:

**U-kiss: 0330**

**DBSK: May I love you (Yunjae)**

**SuJu: In my dream**

**Big bang: Lies**

**DBSK: Wish**

**SuJu: fallin star**

**~oOo TBC ~oOo~**

Gimana? Makin aneh ya? *watados* hohoh~ sebentar lagi end kok ^^ don't worry key! *gak tahu kapan* XP doain jha ya, bbrpa chap lgi bsa ending ^^. Ini ada beberapa yang diedit karena chap kemarin ntu kurang gimana gitu, mungkin efek karena mash ulangan kali ye =.=" *dari kemarin2 emang ffnya gaje2 kok*

Chap kali ini minta jga ya ^^ maaf gha bsa bales atu2. Tapi, ripiu Anda sekalian sngat brhrga bgiku ^lebay^ hohoho!

"REVIEW PLEASE!"


End file.
